


Sparks Fly

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celebrations, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Regional Holidays, Romantic Friendship, Summer, Summer Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jim and his tiger celebrate an old American holiday.Oneshot/drabble





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spark

It's the Fourth of July. Even though he's british, Sebastian first heard of the holiday from when he was a soldier, and he's always remembered it. Jim think it's a little ridiculous, and a waste of a good time--and strongly says no when Sebastian says they're going to go and see the fireworks display. But Sebastian gets his way for once. 

They go to a park, with Jim still grumbling on how the knees and backside of his pants will get dirty. Even though Sebastian really did bring a blanket to lay down on the grass first. Anyway, Sebastian feels at rest now: it's dark, and quiet enough for him to hear the individual noises. Almost like when he has a target. Yet this is less malevolent. 

It's about to start. Jim protests and squirms, but Sebastian holds him to his side.

_BOOM!_

Jim flinches and to Sebastian's surprise, he buries his face in his shoulder. 

"Shh, Jim, it's all right. Just try close your eyes..."

A while later, otherwise caught up in the show, Sebastian looks down; Jim is still nestled against his shoulder. He's drooling a little on his jacket--maybe blackmail, even though he wouldn't ever actually do it. 

He never noticed how long his boss's...

Jim's brow creases as he murmurs something in his sleep. Another firework goes off. 

...eyelashes were before...

Sebastian can't help but smile now. He shrugs off his thick army coat and drapes it gently over Jim's much smaller frame. Then he's back to watching the fireworks again, the reflection of the multicolored lights dancing across his face... 


End file.
